


Istanti

by hapworth



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Eppure Alex non era mai stato a casa di Scottie, non aveva mai dormito nel suo letto, non ci avevano neppure mai fatto l'amore. Per Danny non era importante dove fossero stati assieme o meno, quanto o per quanto tempo fossero stati l'uno di fianco all'altro: era il modo in cui lo erano stati.





	Istanti

I momenti tra il sonno e la veglia, erano i preferiti di Danny. C'erano attimi, anche interi minuti, in cui sentiva la presenza di Alex al suo fianco, dall'altra parte del letto, che respirava piano. Il suo peso che tirava verso il basso il materasso, il fruscio lento delle lenzuola. A volte gli sembrava quasi che potesse toccarlo: allungava la mano verso quella mezza verità e cercava di afferrarla; la sua intenzione era prenderlo, sfiorarlo... Ma si fermava sempre un instante prima di arrivare. La mano sospesa a mezz'aria, le dita tese verso quella presenza mai del tutto persa.  
Eppure Alex non era mai stato a casa di Scottie, non aveva mai dormito nel suo letto, non ci avevano neppure mai fatto l'amore. Per Danny non era importante dove fossero stati assieme o meno, quanto o per quanto tempo fossero stati l'uno di fianco all'altro: era il modo in cui lo erano stati.  
Danny era stato felice. Non si arrogava il diritto o la convinzione di parlare per Alex, ma  _sapeva_  che lo era stato anche lui. Come poteva essere altrimenti?  
A volte avvertiva nell'aria quel  _“Ti amo.”_  che gli aveva detto ed era in quel momento, che Danny sentiva gli occhi pizzicare; era proprio quello, l'istante in cui la magia si rompeva e Alex tornava quello che era. Tornava in quel baule in una soffitta non sua, tornava in quella bara che non aveva mai visto, tornava in quel cimitero che non sapeva dove fosse.  
Eppure Danny sentiva che era un bene. Malgrado la sofferenza che, ogni singola volta, il suo cuore avvertiva, se riusciva ancora a distinguere la realtà dai desideri della sua anima... Voleva dire che era vivo. Stava a significare che non era perso, non era confuso, non era mai stato più reale.  
Alex era lì, ma allo stesso tempo non c'era. Era nei ricordi delle loro conversazioni, nella sensazione di essere toccato mentre si sistemava la camicia e la cravatta. Era persino nella vasca da bagno, a chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che un attimo di piacere lo cogliesse per la prima volta.  
Poco importava, se quello non era il suo appartamento. Poco importava se Alex, in verità, non c'era più.  
La sola cosa che a Danny interessava, era che c'era stato. Era stato sul mondo, aveva vissuto e, prima della fine, aveva amato ed era stato amato; non importava altro.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di lottare per lui, non si sarebbe mai arreso a una menzogna – a una soffitta intera di menzogne – solo perché era più facile, solo perché gli uomini di una  _barzelletta divertente_  avevano deciso che era questo, che doveva essere.  
Forse Alex non avrebbe voluto, forse in realtà la cosa che più si avvicinava ai suoi desideri era che non soffrisse – come aveva detto a Scottie quell'unica volta che si erano incontrati – ma non era più davvero importante. Alex non c'era più, Alex non poteva volere o fare più nulla; c'era solo quello che Danny pensava fosse giusto, c'era solo la consapevolezza che altri pensassero che la vita che aveva illuminato la sua per otto bellissimi mesi non valesse così tanto, o meglio che valesse troppo e fosse  _troppo_.  
Non erano i baci, quelli di cui aveva più nostalgia. Erano le sue mani; il modo in cui sembrava sempre sul punto di fuggire, quando si sfioravano all'inizio, ma anche la consapevolezza che per lui, quello, fosse l'unico modo. Danny sapeva che era stupido, eppure sapeva che quelle, sarebbero state le uniche cose che, alla fine, non avrebbe mai smesso di rimpiangere; più di ogni altra cosa. Persino più del suo sguardo, la prima volta che si erano incontrati.  
Avrebbe dovuto convivere con la sua scelta per tutta la vita, ma non era importante, non davvero. Se avesse potuto scegliere, forse, avrebbe preferito una vita breve. C'erano persone che non sarebbero mai più state parte della sua vita, ma perdere chi davvero ti riempie... Quello era diverso.  
Era ancora difficile, lo sarebbe stato ogni giorno probabilmente, ma era così che doveva essere. Se non lo fosse stato, non sarebbe stata una cosa così importante.  
Era ancora presto per riuscire a concepire quel  _qualcuno di meglio_  che Alex pensava ci fosse per entrambi – in fondo Danny credeva fermamente nel concetto delle anime gemelle – ma se poteva concedersi un piccolo desiderio, solo uno, forse avrebbe chiesto proprio quello: che ci fosse qualcuno, qualcuno di altrettanto vero e reale, come solo Alex lo era stato.


End file.
